


Explosive Protests

by IvyBlooms



Series: Next Generation [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Oneshot, Papa!Naruto, Sulky Boruto, and gentle Papa Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBlooms/pseuds/IvyBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boruto has participated in countless pranks and jokes against his father but perhaps none as dangerous as this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive Protests

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies. For the longest time I chose to keep my Naruto 'next gen' drabbles/onshots on Tumblr only but recently I've decided that I will compile them here on A03 into a series. There's not much to say about this piece other than that while I am a huge sucker for Papa!Sasuke I am also a huge softie for Papa!Naruto. Enjoy!

Boruto knew he was dead. No, he was worse than dead. He was stone cold, decapitated, and a thousand feet beneath the ground, dead. The boy stared at the destruction he had just unleashed on the poor unsuspecting office which belonged to his father, now completely in ruin after he had set off a rather strong explosive tag just a few seconds earlier.

 

Really, he hadn’t been intending for the entire office to be blown to smithereens, he really hadn’t. He had just wanted to cause a little trouble for his father when he came into work the next morning, with that same annoyingly chipper smile on his face. However, Boruto now suspected his father would be experiencing a bit more than just some delayed meetings and copious amounts of paper work. Boruto watched as a crow landed atop a pile of rubble positioned near the giant gaping hole in the wall facing the village.

The crow’s beady black eyes stared at Boruto, almost as if it knew what he had done and was laughing at his misfortune. Stupid bird. Boruto threw a hunk of wood at it and stuck his tongue out as it flew away into the barely lit sky.

It was at this moment that the door, or what remained of it at least, was flung open by three panicked ANBU, all three of whom Boruto was familiar with as the personal guards that were stationed around Hokage tower. Even with their masks firmly in place, Boruto could see the moment their eyes locked with his and they realized what had happened. He heard the deep grunt of anger come from one and an exasperated sigh from another. The calmer of the three approached him slowly, arms extended as if he were approaching a frightened animal. Boruto stepped back when the masked man attempted to grab him.

“Don’t make this worse on yourself, Boruto.” The man insisted when Boruto took another dodging step away and nearly fell over a pile that was once his father’s desk. “You’re already in enough trouble as it is.”

“Get away from me, you jerk!” Boruto snarled when the man grasped his arm in an unrelenting hold. “Let go!”

The two other ANBU had disappeared, assumingly to deliver the news of the destruction to the Hokage and to inform him of his son’s whereabouts. He always hated how all those ANBU kissed his father’s ass like he was a god. Having the Hokage as his father wasn’t all it was made up to be and he hated it. He even sometimes found himself hating his father, though he always tried not to. Children weren’t supposed to hate their parents, or that’s what Sarada would snap at him whenever he expressed his anger towards his father to her. Boruto felt that Sarada, above anyone else, should understand his feelings. Afterall, her father was rarely ever home and he didn’t even really have an excuse for his absences. He had explained this once to her and had been rewarded with a stiff punch to the nose.

“You can wait for you father across the hall.” The ANBU holding him explained. “This room is no longer stable.”

Boruto sighed but went willingly with the ANBU and was sat on a large sofa in what appeared to be a lounge of sorts. Boruto had never really taken the opportunity to explore the Hokage tower, in fact he tried to avoid it whenever possible, so many of the rooms and their contents were a mystery to him. Now, however, Boruto took a moment to gaze at the bubbling water cooler in the corner and the multitude of potted plants surrounding the padded chairs and sofas. This must be where the ANBU came to relax when they were on their ‘lunch breaks’.

Boruto sat for a long while, nearly forty minutes, before the door finally opened and his father stepped in. Boruto had never really seen his father look so exhausted before. It was true that his father often came home tired or stressed, or even angry, but his mother’s gentle touch and Himawari’s tiny voice would always cast a smile on the man’s tanned face after a few moments.

Seeing him now though, frown firmly in place and eyes burning with a rage that was entirely new to Boruto, he cowered in the corner of the sofa. He may have disliked his father but he wasn’t a fool. He knew how powerful his father was and it had nothing to do with his status as Hokage. Boruto knew his father was a war hero, the man who had saved Konoha on many occasions and was respected and honored by all. It wasn’t completely crazy for him to fear his father’s wrath, especially with such a terrifying expression on his face.

There was silence between father and son for several seconds. Boruto stared into those aqua eyes that he had inherited and his father stared back, not moving and not saying a word. Boruto squirmed in his seat, almost wishing that he’d rather his father just smack him or yell at him, just so that he would stop staring at him like he was some bug in need of squashing.

And then, without warning, Boruto was wrapped up in the strong arms that belonged to his father. Boruto froze, stiff and unaware of what exactly was going on. Normally his father would scold him after he played pranks or caused trouble for him, and send him home with an ANBU agent while he cleaned up whatever mess Boruto had created, this time was different though. His father was a very affectionate man, Boruto knew this, he liked to hug and cuddle a lot, especially with his mother and his little sister. Boruto had begun shrugging off such physical signs of affection after he entered the Academy but…he never realized how much he had really missed them until now.

Boruto buried his face into his father’s Hokage robes and tried to hide his sniffling.

“What the hell were you thinking, Boruto?” His father whispered fiercely into his ear. “You do not mess with explosives, not ever! You could have blow your head off or hurt someone else!” His father had him at arms length now, staring into his eyes with severe reprimand.

“I-I’m sorry, daddy.” Boruto whispered, his voice wobbling. “I didn’t mean to destroy your office.” That was not entirely true. Boruto had fully meant to destroy the office, the giant hole in the wall, however, had been an unplanned outcome. Now that he thought about it though, he realized it was a really stupid thing to do. He had felt the heat of the explosion on his face so much that he knew had a few burns and his hair had been singed, he still smelled the unpleasant scent of it surrounding him. He knew it had been close.

Naruto stood up, Boruto in his arms, and rocked his son against his chest like he did when he was still a small babe. “I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost you, Boruto. Your mother and sister would have been devastated and I would have lost myself.” Naruto quietly admitted into his son’s ear.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Boruto whimpered into his father’s neck, secretly enjoying the soft scent of musk as he inhaled. He missed his father’s smell and his strong arms around him. He missed his father.

“I know you are.” Naruto sighed, laying a brief kiss onto his boy’s forehead. “And I love you more than anything, Boruto. I would do anything for you, even if it meant giving up my own life.”

Boruto paused and looked up into his father’s eyes and he knew, in that instance, that his father was sincere. He would, without a second thought, throw down his life for his son’s.

“Would you give up being Hokage?” Boruto asked in an almost whisper. “For me, I mean?”

Naruto was completely silent and Boruto felt that was answer enough, His father wouldn’t give up his stupid job as Hokage and that hurt more than anything his father could have said or done in that moment. Boruto stared down at his father’s Hokage robes with bitterness and wished he had stolen them earlier and allowed them to be burned along with the Hokage’s stupid office.

Without warning though, Naruto squeezed his son tighter and kissed his cheek and stroked his feathery blonde hair with the softest of touches.

“I would, Boruto.”

Boruto froze and his head snapped up at his father’s words. “W-what?”

Naruto smiled kindly at his son and sat down in one of the padded chairs of the lounge, Boruto in his lap. “I would give up my job as Hokage, if that was what you truly wanted. Nothing is worth your unhappiness to me, not this job, not all the people in Konoha, or Fire Country, or the entire world. Do you understand me?”

Boruto was in awe at his father’s selflessness and for a moment, he couldn’t remember why he had ever bore any ill thoughts towards the powerful man who held him so gently and with such care. Boruto laid his head down and smiled.

“I don’t want you to stop being Hokage, daddy.” He finally said after a few moments of comfortable silence. “How would Konoha run without you to lead it?”

Naruto let out a deep chuckle and squeezed his son hard. “I don’t know. It was a pretty big mess before I took over. You know Uncle Kakashi was always skimping out on his meetings and paper work to read in a corner somewhere.”

“But daddy,” Boruto petitioned, amused. “You do the same thing. Except you sneak off to Ichiraku’s to get ramen.”

Naruto looked offended. “I don’t know what you mean by that! I do no such thing!” But the father shared a secretive smirk with his only son and snuggled his cheek into the boy’s soft hair. “By the way, Boruto.” Naruto was curious and Boruto sighed when his father asked the inevitable question. “Where on earth did you get an explosive tag? Academy students aren’t allowed to use them until their last year.”

Boruto sighed and considered not telling his father where he had acquired the destructive weapon, his loyalty to Shikadai as a friend nagged at his mind and told him to keep quiet. But Boruto was feeling especially cooperative so he told him. “Shikadai took it from his dad’s kunai pouch. He said it was a small one so it wouldn’t cause that big of an explosion but,” Boruto glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the destroyed office. “I think he miscalculated.”

Naruto sighed but laid another big kiss on his son’s head for parting with the information so willingly. “I’ll be having a talk with Shikamaru about his son poking around in what doesn’t belong to him.”

Boruto groaned but didn’t protest as his dad lifted him back up into the air and carried him all the way home where his mother waited with a warm breakfast and a welcoming smile.


End file.
